Haiku's
by Aikidoka
Summary: Original name 'fhfhfhg'. Check it out! Categories: RuroKen, Naruto, hopefully Bleach, anything I can come up with, etc.
1. Seta Sôjirô

**Author's notes:** 'Copied' this idea of haiku's from SiriusFan13. This is something I'm going to continue - writing haiku's, not copying.

**Dedicated to:** Story which goes by the name of Can't have it all, and to Meri who is helping me out with this (yeah, I'm a BEGINNER and computers DO love me) _(Meri's note: Yes, my computer nearly crashed down when she came)_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything - except for these haiku's.

-------------------------------------------------------

Brown or blue eyes? What  
does it matter? As long as  
your charming smile stays


	2. Shinomori Aoshi

**Author's notes:** I didn't make myself clear earlier, did I? Well, this is about FANfiction, I'm going to write haiku's which are based on anime/movie/book/you-name-it. But because my computer doesn't co-operate with me at all this isobviously going to be very difficult. (Flo! Help! This isn't working!)

**Dedicated to:** You, what-ever-Your-name-was. Thanks for making my day. Little patience is all I'm asking... And to whoever holds the flower. It certainly isn't me.

**Disclaimer:** The thought that I'd own Soujiro, Aoshi, Shishio, Iruka or any of the haiku-to-be person isflattering, but I don't own own them. So there. FANfiction.

--------------------------------

The flower of the

strongest is held by someone

And that one isn't me


	3. Shishio Makoto

**Author's notes: **Argh, I lost my faith... And 'cause my ever-so-lovely computer won't let me do a thing, I have absolutely no clue, is the Aoshi-haiku in it's right form or not. So, once again, this is supposed to be FANfiction. And this one sucks (but it's a haiku, not a vacuum cleaner)... But then again, so did Aoshi's one.

**Dedicated to: **Me. I've earned this. Really. And besides, nobody else would want it anyway...

**Disclaimer: **I still own only the word order

--------------------------------

Every cell in you

breaths passion. Still, you know when

it's time to say no.


	4. Umino Iruka

**Author's notes: **It's… something. Fear not, I will write a better one.

**Dedicated to:** I don't want to dedicate Iruka to anyone.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Iruka and it's so _unfair_.

--------------------------

Always so gentle  
You are a perfect blossom  
Full of dark chocolate


	5. Saitô Hajime

**Author's notes:** I'm kind of proud of this…

**Dedicated to: **hum…?

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Rurouni Kenshin, don't own Naruto…

---------------------------------------

Deep glares, sharp comments.  
He represents all the care  
A pack of wolves needs


	6. Seta Sôjirô2

**Author's notes:** I'm pretty sure that the syllables aren't going right. (So it could be 'but being weak's what I crave', I guess)But what the heck, here it is anyway. Soujiro just is so sweet.

**Dedicated to: **Budo

**Disclaimer:** jadajadajaa, still don't own him or anyone else. I'm kind of repeating myself…

-------------------------------------

If you're strong you live

But being weak is what I crave

Here I go again


	7. Yondaime

**Author's notes:** Seven's my favourite number.

**Dedicated to: **Tapio-kun

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tapio-kun (sigh)

------------------------------------------

Straight and proud. You are

(too flashy for your own good)

never coming back.


	8. Hiko Seijûrô

**Dedicated to:** those to girls in Oniwabanshû.

**Disclaimer:** I wouldn't even _want_ to own him.

-------------------------------

Being perfect isn't  
as easy as it appears  
my baka deshi


	9. Kamatari

**Author's notes: **Love is miserable. Hooray for it.

**Dedicated to:** mister Gorgeous. Because I can at least be his uke in kokyunage. Yay…

**Disclaimer:** Don't own et cetera.

----------------------

Hope is the cruellest  
feeling. I will never be  
good enough for you.


	10. rurouni Kenshin

**Author's notes:** Yes, finally something good! This is haiku.

**Dedicated to:** uh... (Meri suggests Evanescense... guess it works.) anyone who has a hearth of a rurouni.

**Disclaimer: **Rurouni isn't mine.

-------------------------

Everybody's fool  
in the eyes of the people  
my song has no worth


	11. Ukitake Jyuushirou

**Author's notes:** Bad one.

**Dedicated to:** Meri. 'Cause they are both almost always sick (and 'cause I'm _again_ using her computer...)

**Disclaimer:** Nope. Don't own

-------------------------

I'm sick and tired  
My bode isn't keeping up  
with my flawless mind


	12. Yondaime2

**Author's notes:** Funeral atmosphere here… I would ask for reviews, but with my luck someone would just say my haiku's suck. Or then it's the plain truth… And in that case, I really don't want to have it.

**Dedicated to:** Help! Au secours!

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own Yondaime, Naruto or Tapio-kun.

---------------------------

Buried in autumn  
one green leaf of Konoha  
fallen too early


	13. Yumi

**Author's notes: **I wanted to make her a bit tragic, but… It wouldn't work. Yumi knows what she's doing.

**Dedicated to: **Shishio. 'Cause "No one touches me but Shishio-sama!"

**Disclaimer:** Nobuhiro Watsuki owns her. Or then Shishio.

----------------------------

I'm willing to beg  
on my knees …as a decoy  
Here's your chance, my love


End file.
